User talk:Pipinchek
The first time! As you know, the very first page of me, LriGee is made! And it is called "LriGee." (with a dot!) which most of you know. My very first page was a success! I am planing to make much more pages but, some of you know that i have a brother AlphaWeegee... He needs to add pages too so I am not always on the computer so... I will make a new page when i will have time! Stay tuned! From Alphaweegee :Obey Alphaweegee destroy Greegee!Alphaweegee (talk) 14:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Second Page! Guys! I have made another page! It's called "eeGirL" Check it out! I hope you like it! New Owner Voting Thanks for helping in the fight against the troll! We are voting for a new owner here. We've already decided, however, that the Republic of Saving Weegeepedia (you, me, Cuddles1234, Alphaweegee, and Hiddenlich) will all be made admins by the new owner. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You're right, LriGee. I misunderstood their intent. They're trolling, but only because they've been insulted in the past. Hopefully we can resolve this peacefully. Hobodude34 (talk) 15:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Um. Signature has been left. Hobodude34 (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright I left it on your profile. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) OK LETS BE F R I E N D S srry i cudent respond im busy with school >:(Cybertron65 (talk) 01:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 ok i will forgive you! :) i forgive yah :) ;) and remember im ulona ;) Yes Yes I am Im Also Kicking AssFags Ass Because He Changed the pic of weegee on the weegee page with retarted super man >:(Cybertron65 (talk) 02:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Lrigee. Meet me at the chat tomaro at somewhere between 8:00 or 9:00 For A secret meetingCybertron65 (talk) 02:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 its at night so remember ok :) EPIC SAX GUYCybertron65 (talk) 02:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 NICE JOB ON THE TOON LRIGEE. LRIGEE!Cybertron65 (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC)CYBERTRON65 I dont Mean Into Your Acual Soul I Mean Your FUNKY SOUL AW!Cybertron65 (talk) 22:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Cybertron65 Hey LriGee. How Do You Become An Admin?Cybertron65 (talk) 12:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC)cybertron65 Um i have no idea what you mean??LLRweegee (talk) 19:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC) dude i sawwed you post my toon geenoh that one that you uploaded was a fake .. the real geenoh losted his eyes and he can already see if u dont know watch this --------> www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3mn6ka35hg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3MN6kA35hg <--------- here watch this I don't know hwat you mean by NAME but send me a message or a chat.LLRweegee (talk) 15:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i have grammer problems but i will fix that soon.LLRweegee (talk) 21:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ohh ok.. :) Thanks LriGee i could use all the help i could get. I will make sure I contribute as much as i can to the website. Go FakegeesSkeegee (talk) 21:36, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Skeegee --Alphaweegee (talk) 14:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I have news LriGee! I'm making an army! OBEY ALPHAWEEGEE alphaweegee In reply to your message on my talk page: Wow, I knew he left Weegeepedia and thought that Weegee was dead, but I didn't know he did that. Hobodudegee? Sure. Treegee will still be my main Fakegee character, though. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Remember your suggestion to advertise Weegeepedia? We could have a Twitter account or something like that. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ3_T9i3DnU&feature=youtu.be <-------- coolest ulona & mariincho vid plese watch its awsome! im not like A big fan but he was in ssbb and was cancceled and the link that i send wasnt geenoh it was about ulona and mariincho -_- i made geenoh beacause someone asked me to do it OF COURSE IAM YOURE FRIEND :D oh yah that was just for comedy XD and sorry even i thought it will be funny.. :) GREAT! can i mak a ulona version of you? :) now im gonna make one ^ ^ i dont know but i got the idea from this -----> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbUr9gE1SeI&list=PLHdeUHtjOihhOcrWbXDZrdhuOklMfznDS here --------------------------------> aww man! you hate sonic.exe ? ok but if you dont understand what i meen i got that from that vid.. ok its more like geno turned to an .EXE and he wanted to revenge and got insane ITS MORE like peach is SALLY.exe and mario is KNUCKLES.exe and luigi is tails.exe LUIGI IS NEXT luigi is gonna be killed too genooh killed his friends how sonic.exe did AND SONIC.EXE isnt boring :( ever read about jeff the killer? :) DU DUDE 3 numbers 6 isnt real it isnt a demon number CUZ GOD NEVER SAID THAT IF GOD DIDNT SAY IT IT ISNT REAL even im 13 and how old are you well walt disney creepypasta is creepy even... P.s GO TO SLEEP o oh ok.. :) You're right. I already changed my mind and banned him forever (including his IP), and I'll do the same for any more spammers in the future. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Meet me on the chat. Get Alphaweegee on it too. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :( I cant Respond Im Super Busy With SchoolCybertron65 (talk) 00:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Cybertron65 :/ Hey! Nice job on the articles you've been making and editing, too! It's very interesting the way you've been fitting together all those articles. Keep up the good work! And hopefully I'll be able to get on the chat sometime soon. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) My new one is to replace prarlio. Interesting... Hobodude34 (talk) 00:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) SUPRISE! ^^ YELLOW is my fav lol..im pissed here lol____________> PICKLLLEEEZZZ! you look cute in youre sleep ^^ sorry cuz i run out from the chat from nowhere! my fricken battery shut down :( i want to see you on chat! :) Finished! Meet Me In The WeegeeChat Please Help....Cybertron65 (talk) 14:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) HOWY CWAP TANK U (cybertron)Cybertron65 (talk) 19:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC)cybertron65 Awww..... Man You Cant DownLoad Mah Game I finished UR and Alphas LevelCybertron65 (talk) 02:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) hi lrigee. i just made a blog post on games you could play while im making super duper luigi world also below are some emulators you can donwload to play the gam tell alpha too! thanks LINK TO BLOG User blog:Cybertron65/Games to hold on while making super duper luigi world Cybertron65 (talk) 04:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cyber hey lrigee! :D i have 1 question.. what program do you use for arting ? :) i like shupa malleo rpg ..lol geenoh's normal eyes... that was my 1st idea for geenoh ..but then i turned it to crap. I Dont see u on chat ! plz come ... :( hi lrigee ! but please on thing.. why am i not a admin or a weegee head? :( here for the icons! :) PLZ BAN NOPE12 hes puting pics of gay stuff and boobs on wiki pages! BAN HIM FOR LIFE PLZ! -Squeegeefan9000 lol sorry .. i thought u called me a retard sorry XD it was wiige who called me a retard WIIGEE USED THE F*** WORD in dolan >:( IN YO FACE GEENOH! I GOT YOURE KEY OF YOURE HAT! >:3 heh.. i edited it and put therealulona in it too.. the 13lona rly sucked.. i wanna see u in chat.. :( sorry if i gave u nightmares.. here :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVxBKAXWcE4 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HELL? LriGEE do you like my art? :D NO.